A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for resin molding, a resin molding apparatus and a semiconductor device manufacture method, and more particularly to a mold and a resin molding apparatus for resin-molding a semiconductor element, and a semiconductor device manufacture method.
B) Description of the Related Art
There are many types of semiconductor packages, such as a quad flat package (QFP) type using a metal lead frame, a small outline package (SOP) type, a ball grid array (BGA) type using a printed circuit board, a system in package (SIP) type electrically connecting semiconductor elements (semiconductor chips).
These semiconductor packages are generally molded with thermosetting resin after lead wires are connected, in order to improve impact resistance, contamination resistance and the like.
As molding resin, main resin agent such as epoxy resin is used which contains curing agent, filler such as melted silica, catalyst, coloring agent and fire retarding agent, at a proper mixture ratio considering a package shape, heat resistance, molding property and the like.
If metallic foreign matters are contained in molding resin, these metallic foreign matters may contact bonding wires, with which a semiconductor chip and a lead frame are connected, to short-circuit bonding wires.
JP-B-HEI-6-53369 discloses the technique of burying a magnet in a mold for resin molding and making the magnet attract metallic foreign matters mixed in resin to remove them. JP-A-2002-313824 discloses the technique of supplying liquid resin on a substrate and disposing a magnet above the substrate to attract foreign matters mixed in the liquid resin.